


You Think You're Gods?

by oursisthefury



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Gen, The finale destroyed me, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursisthefury/pseuds/oursisthefury
Summary: Felix and Sylvester are a couple of losers who purchase a used sex robot to "study". They discover right away that this host isn't to be messed with.





	

It all started with a computer search and ended with them shelling out about a thousand dollars for an old but fully functioning sex robot. Felix had been looking into an old host so that he could test things out on it and figure out its functions, mainly because he wanted a job at the prestigious Westworld park. Right now he worked a shit job selling electronics in a video game store while his roommate, Sylvester, who was also interested in Westworld, worked a similar job. Both of them didn't make very much, but they had an okay sized apartment to share in town, about 200 miles from Westworld. 

Whilst on one of his host searches, Felix came across an ad on Craigslist (about as seedy as you could get) advertising an old and used host for sale. It actually read, "OLD AND USED HOST FOR SALE. OLD MODEL FROM WESTWORLD. FULLY FUNCTIONING SEX ROBOT. CONTACT ME FOR MORE DETAILS." The picture to go with the post showed a nude African American woman lying on her back with her eyes closed. Thoughts raced through his mind, he needed her. He'd never seen one like her before and she was from Westworld. Quickly as if the post were about to disappear before his eyes, he emailed the person selling her. "Hello, I'm very interested in your host. How much is she? Thanks." His email read as he waited for a reply.

Surprisingly, the person selling answered as soon as he sent the message. "Thanks for your interest, she is $1,200." The message simply said. Felix's excitement faltered, he didn't have that much money, he probably only had like $600 set aside. He didn't answer the person back as he contemplated what to do. It was time to see what his roommate thought about it. "So it's a sex bot?" Sylvester asked, sounding interested as Felix directed him to the image of the host on the computer. "Yes and she's from Westworld, I think she would be perfect for my research." Felix explained as his friend studied the host's picture. "How much is it?" Sylvester finally asked. "$1,200, but I think it's a good deal considering where it's from." Felix stated and the other man nodded.

"I'm guessing that you don't have enough for her?" Sylvester asked and Felix shook his head. "I only have like $600." He said in reply. "Well, I've always wanted a host to look at and she'd be especially good since she's a sex one. We'd get more use out of her." Sylvester remarked. "We'll split the cost, I can supply the other $600 but I also get to use her to fuck." The man said and looked at Felix. Felix didn't want to fuck the host, he only wanted to study it so it was fine with him. "Deal." He answered and wrote an email back to the seller.

The host's name was Maeve Millay, and she'd been a prostitute in a Westworld storyline before they'd decommissioned her. "Does she even need a name?" Sylvester questioned. "When would we ever use it?" "I'm going to call her by her name." Felix replied, it would feel weird not to. "You're just weird then, I'm going to be calling her 'whore'." Sylvester smirked at him. She just looked so human like that Felix was kind of afraid of insulting her, but she wasn't real or alive or conscious.  
\---------------------------------

It took two weeks for her to arrive and on an early Saturday morning, there was knock on their door. There stood an extremely disgruntled looking delivery man, waiting for them to sign for the big package that he'd clearly had to lug up the stairs (their elevator was broken). "What the fuck's in this thing?" The man complained as Felix quickly scrawled his signature. "A body?" "Ummm, no?" Felix was slightly sweating, his reply sounded more like a question. "Whatever." The delivery guy scoffed and shoved the box that was clearly labeled "FRAGILE" into the apartment. 

They eagerly cut open the box and removed the cover, clearing away the plastic that was still obscuring the host from view and there she was. She was kind of breathtaking, Felix felt his heart beating excitedly. And then he had to ask, "Where are her clothes?" She was completely naked and it was making him kind of uncomfortable. "She doesn't need clothes, idiot." Sylvester laughed at him. "She's a prostitute." "I don't know, it'll be weird with her just walking around like this..." Felix trailed off awkwardly. "Just turn her on already." Sylvester said impatiently. "Right, okay..." Felix murmured, searching around in the box for her control pad, he found it and examined it.

Staring at the host, he could've sworn that he saw one of her fingers twitch before he'd even turned her on. But it was just his eyes playing tricks on him as he switched her on and her eyes snapped open and she sat up in her box. "Where am I?" She asked, staring at the both of them. "In our apartment." Felix told her and she looked confused. "Who are you? I've never seen you before." Her eyes were studying them intently. "I'm Felix, and this is Sylvester." He answered and her face got a quizzical expression on it. "Why am I here?" "We're your new bosses, we're training you for a new whorehouse operation." Sylvester interjected before Felix could answer. "Now stop asking so many questions." "Alright." Maeve said and looked at Felix again. 

Felix and Sylvester spent several hours figuring out her controls, which were very complex but they got the hang of it, and Felix was now exploring the other options while Maeve walked around their apartment. "Okay, I think it's time to have a little fun," Sylvester stated with a grin. "Come on, whore, and show me what you do best." He said to Maeve, who paused to look at him. "Yes of course, darling." She smiled. "But I was still looking at her." Felix protested, why was Sylvester using her already? Sure neither of them got too many dates but... "You can keep the control pad to look at, I only need her." Sylvester said smartly before he led the host back to his bedroom. His bedroom was close to living room and the walls weren't very thick so Felix was about to have a good time listening whether he wanted to or not.

Looking at the pad in his hands, he looked over the host's controls. She had so many things that you could change about her, it was amazing. And she had so many qualities but it seemed that she was a little high in some of the areas, they'd programmed her to be incredibly intelligent. Then he heard a crash from the bedroom area and a shrill scream of surprise, followed by Sylvester yelling, "FELIX! HELP!" He shot up in alarm and ran towards the bedroom, what had happened? The door was open when he tried the knob and he opened it to see a shocking sight. Maeve had Sylvester pinned up against the wall by his throat, she was only using one hand and she had a wild look in her eyes when she turned her head to look at him. Sylvester on the other hand looked terrified, with his pants around his ankles, he'd clearly been about to fuck her when she attacked him. 

Felix's heart was hammering in his chest, "Freeze-Freeze all motor functions." He stuttered, the command to freeze the host. She didn't stop, she only squeezed Sylvester's throat tighter. "Freeze all motor functions." He said more confidently. It still didn't work and an evil smile appeared on her lips. "Freeze all motor functions." He repeated, it wasn't working. He quickly found the option to shut her down and pressed it. She froze in place and he sighed with relief but then she lurched forward and slammed Sylvester's head into the wall with a loud thump before she flung him to the floor and advanced on Felix. "Why aren't you turning her off?!" Sylvester groaned from the floor. "She's not responding, I can't-" Felix tried to say but cut himself off when Maeve got within inches of him. She snatched the control pad from his hands and tossed it on the bed. "I stopped responding to that and 'Freeze all motor functions' ages ago." Maeve smirked at him and Felix felt truly afraid.


End file.
